


Love You, Changkyun

by BacchikoiBae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, changkyun is true monsta x baby, mention of seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchikoiBae/pseuds/BacchikoiBae
Summary: Changkyun is loved. He knows this. He forgets sometimes, but he knows. His hyungs never let him forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Changkyun is my baby and I love him sm  
> This is my "six instances in which the hyungs show their unconditional love for kkukkung" bc I live for that shit
> 
> Also this is my first ao3 fic ever so like no pressure but I love you and I hope you learn to love me too

Sunshine pours into their bedroom through the window with the curtains so enthusiastically thrown open by Minhyuk earlier that morning.

Kihyun wakes him up by running a hand through his hair and calling his name in that motherly tone of his.

“Changkyun-ah, wake up, it’s time to wake up, Changkyun.”

When he cracks an eye open he sees Kihyun, already showered and dressed, smiling fondly at him. He brushes back Changkyun's bangs.

“Good morning, Changkyun-ah.”

 

_

 

Changkyun is pulling his hood up when they step out of the elevator into the parking garage. They're going to pile into the van and head off to another day full of schedules.

He feels someone grab his arm. He turns and his eyes meet Jooheon's, dimples prominent as he gives Changkyun a small grin.

“Sit next to me, Changkyun?”

Changkyun smiles and nods. Jooheon keeps a grip on his arm until they’re in the van, side by side, and the whole ride Jooheon has a hand on Changkyun’s thigh.

 

_

 

At lunchtime they're in the dressing room, watching performances on the flatscreen and taking selfies.

The makeup noonas add some finishing touches to his hair and Changkyun sits down to eat. Minhyuk, seeing him sit down and prepare to eat, brings over his own food and sits next to him. He gives Changkyun bites of everything. He offers him some of his noodles and he lets the boy have his bag of chips. He even lets Changkyun take sips of his energy drink when Kihyun isn't in the room because he knows how Kihyun feels about the maknae consuming too much caffeine.

“Hyung, you should eat too," Changkyun says finally, having noticed Minhyuk had hardly taken a bite of his food.

“I want you to eat first. You’ve lost weight recently, Changkyun-ah. I don’t like it.”

"It's because I'm getting sexy."

"Whatever you say."

He lets Minhyuk feed him a dumpling.

 

-

 

It's dark and loud backstage, but they're used to that.

They watch Seventeen rehearse their choreography, and Changkyun admires how all 13 of them could keep in such perfect sync. As he follows Hyungwon and Minhyuk to the opposite side of the stage for a better view he almost trips over a power chord and in the next moment Wonho has his arms around Changkyun’s waist, holding him steady.

“Be careful,” Wonho laughs against his ear, guiding the maknae to a more well-lit area. From there they watch Seventeen continue to rehearse and Wonho sings along to Pretty U with his head resting on Changkyun's shoulder.

Wonho keeps holding him around the waist until they’re called to the back to get their mics put on. Wonho takes Changkyun’s hand in his and leads the way, and he doesn’t let go until they’re onstage.

 

-

 

One second they're back at the dorms getting changed and the next, Shownu is calling it quits at midnight. Changkyun leans against the nearest wall, running a hand through his damp bangs as he thinks about all his mistakes. He couldn’t get the timing down and he kept tripping over his own feet.

He feels something brush his shoulder and he looks over to find Hyungwon leaning on the wall next to him, gazing at him with his head tilted a little to make up for the height difference.

“You okay?” He coaxes, smiling softly.

Changkyun doesn’t reply. He just meets Hyungwon’s eyes for a moment before looking back at the floor.

Hyungwon nudges him with his elbow and Changkyun looks up at him again, and this time Hyungwon’s smile is gone.  
  
“You can tell me if something’s wrong, Changkyun.”

Changkyun sighs.

“I’m not a good dancer, hyung.”

“You’re better than me.”

“Not today.”

“Well you don’t have to be a good dancer every day. You just have to be you and people will love you no matter what.”

Changkyun feels the heat rise in his face and he lets a small smile slip after a moment.

“You’re too cheesy, hyung.”

“I know.”

They walk back to the dorm hand in hand.

 

-

 

It’s almost 2 in the morning when they’re all showered and ready for bed.

Changkyun, always the last to shower by his own choice, emerges from the bathroom, beads of water collecting at the ends of his bangs as he turns off the bathroom light. He’s making his way to the bedroom he shares with Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Kihyun when he runs into Shownu, who is coming back from the kitchen.

Changkyun offers a small smile to his oldest hyung and is caught off guard when Shownu grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

After a moment Changkyun hugs him back, taking in the smell of Shownu’s bodywash through his hyung’s t-shirt. Shownu rests his head on top of Changkyun's, and he doesn't even mind his damp hair.

“Love you, Changkyun.”

“Love you too, hyung.”

 

Changkyun climbs up to his bunk, smiling to himself. He is loved. He remembers because his hyungs won't let him forget it.


End file.
